Harry Potter - Początek Końca
by lunatyk15005
Summary: Harry Potter znany jako Chłopiec który przeżył. Ale czy na pewno ? Wraz z jego 11 urodzinami odkrywa czarodziejski świat i pierwsze z wielu manipulacji Dumbledore'a. Czy podoła swojemu przeznaczeniu ? Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.
1. Listy i co z tego wynikło

**Harry Potter - Początek Końca**

Witam wszystkich,

To moja pierwsza przygoda z fanfiction, opowiadanie powstało jakiś czas temu i po braku weny zagrzebało się na dysku, teraz stwierdziłam że może uda mi się do niego wrócić.

Zastrzeżenie : Nie jestem JK. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie należą do niej.

* * *

 **Rozdział I**

Przy Privet Drive 4 mieszkają 3 osobową - Państwo Dursley. Zapytacie pewnie czemu wymieniłam tylko 3 osoby - spokojnie już wyjaśniam. Otóż państwowych Dursley nie uznają niczego ze świata magii ,tak więc zgodnie z ich logiką nie traktują oni za członka rodziny pewnego czarnowłosego chłopca, o intensywnych zielonych oczach imieniem Harry Potter. Jest to cichy, spokojny chłopiec o nadzwyczajnych zdolnościach, bardzo wyróżniających się w porównaniu ze zwykłymi ludźmi za jakich uważają się Dursley'owie. Przez 6 lat, które spędził pod dachem swojego wujostwa - bity, głodzony, traktowany jak skrzat domowy - zdążył sie poniekąd przyzwyczaić do swojej sytuacji. Wszystko zmieniło się w jego 7 urodziny. Jak co roku spędzał je samotnie siedząc w komórce pod schodami, czekając aż zostanie zawołany przez ciotkę do sprzątania.

* * *

WSPOMNIENIE

 _Był późny wieczór gdy ciotka kazała Harry'emu posprzątać kuchnię po kolacji, której Harry jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy nie dostał. Gdy już skończył myć naczynia i pochował je do szafek, spojrzał tęsknie na lodówkę, która dla "bezpieczeństwa" została zamknięta na kłódkę na początku tego roku, po tym jak wuj Vernon przyłapał Harry'ego na próbie wzięcia sobie czegoś do jedzenia. Nagle jakby wiedziony instynktem podszedł do lodówki i wskazując na zamknięcie powiedział Otwórz. Za pierwszym razem nic się nie wydarzyło, ale gdy ponowił swoje słowa kłódka z cichym kliknięciem otworzyła się. Zdziwiony ale i uradowany chłopiec jak najciszej wyciągnął sobie coś do zjedzenia i schował pod bluzką, następnie chciał z powrotem zapieczętować lodówkę ale dziwnym trafem kłódka nie chciała z nim współpracować, widocznie potrzebowała do tego klucza który zwolniłby wewnętrzną blokadę. Sfrustrowany i zdenerwowany spróbował sposobu, który pozwolił mu ją otworzyć i wymówił słowa Zamknij. Tym razem udało mu się to za pierwszym razem. Szczęśliwy udał się do swojej komórki, gdzie uprzednio chowając przyniesione jedzenie czekał aż wujostwo pójdzie spać. Nie odważył się bowiem zjeść wcześniej gdyż wuj zawsze przed zamknięciem drzwiczek do komórki sprawdzał czy Harry na pewno jest w środku._

KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA

* * *

Teraz mając prawie 11 lat zdołał opanować swoje dziwne umiejętności do tego stopnia, że mógł bez problemu podkradać resztki z obiadu i zjadać ciepłe posiłki, sprzątać każde pomieszczenie nie męcząc się przy tym (jednak tylko wtedy gdy nikogo nie było w domu), przenosić nie za ciężkie przedmioty nie męcząc się za bardzo. Jak co roku gdy tylko zaczynał się Lipiec na ścianie w komórce pod schodami zaczął odliczanie do swoich urodzin, które jak się okazało były jednymi z najdziwniejszych i najlepszych w jego życiu.

Ale po kolei.

31 Lipca był bardzo upalnym, letnim dniem. Harry właśnie skończył przygotowywać śniadanie dla wujostwa gdy przyszedł listonosz.

\- Przynieś pocztę chłopcze - rozkazał wuj Vernon

\- Dobrze wuju - odparł Potter

Harry nie chcąc narazić się na jego gniew poszedł szybko do drzwi wejściowych. Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości zaczął przeglądać dane osób, do których zostały wysłane. Jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy znalazł wśród nich małą paczkę i 2 listy zaadresowane :

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Privet Drive 4_

 _Komórka pod schodami_

Szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i schował listy i paczkę za pasek spodni, decydując że przy okazji wrzuci je do swojego "pokoju" i przejrzy w wolnej chwili. Wrócił do kuchni i oddał listy Vernonowi. Natomiast ciotka od razu wręczyła mu standardową listę rzeczy do zrobienia z tymi słowami:

\- Masz czas do wieczora, jeśli nie zdążysz nie dostaniesz jedzenia przez 3 dni. My jedziemy na cały dzień do miasta i lepiej żebyś nic nie nabroił bo kara będzie większa - zakończyła swój wywód Petunia

\- Oczywiście ciociu, wyrobie się na czas - choć jakby nie patrzeć perspektywa 3 dniowej głodówki od kilku lat nie jest dla niego żadną groźbą.

Dla pozorów Harry zabrał się za sprzątanie, nasłuchując czy wujostwo już pojechało. Gdy tylko usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi oraz ryk silnika poszedł do komórki pod schodami i zabrał się za czytanie listów, paczkę postanowił zostawić na później. Pierwszy z nich był zapieczętowany a jego treść oszołomiła Harry'ego na tyle że musiał przeczytać go kilka razy żeby zrozumieć co w nim jest.

 _HOGWART, SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA_

 _DYREKTOR : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order Merlina pierwszej klasy, Wielki Czar.,_

 _Główny Mag, Najwyższa Szycha,_

 _Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

 _Szanowny Panie Potter,_

 _Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

 _Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 10 sierpnia._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _zastępca dyrektora._

Lista niezbędnych książek i wyposażenie :

UMUNDUROWANIE

Studenci pierwszego roku muszą mieć :

1\. Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarnych)

2\. Jedną zwykłą spiczastą tiarę dzienną (czarną)

3\. Jedną parę rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo z podobnego rodzaju)

4\. Jeden płaszcz zimowy (czarny, zapinki srebrne)

UWAGA : wszystkie stroje uczniów powinny być zaopatrzone w naszywki z imieniem

PODRĘCZNIKI

Wszyscy studenci powinni mieć po jednym egzemplarzu następujących dzieł :

Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień) Mirandy Goshawk

Dzieje magii Bathildy Bagshot

Teoria magii Adalberta Wafflinga

Wprowadzenie do transmutacji (dla początkujących) Emerika Switcha

Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów Phyllidy Spore

Magiczne wzory i napoje Arseniusa Jiggera

Ciemne moce : Poradnik Samoobrony Quentina Trimble'a

POZOSTAŁE WYPOSAŻENIE

1 różdżka

1 kociołek (cynowy, rozmiar 2)

1 zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek

1 teleskop

1 miedziana waga z odważnikami

Studenci mogą mieć także jedną sowę ALBO jednego kota, ALBO jedną ropuchę

PRZYPOMINA SIĘ RODZICOM, ŻE STUDENTOM PIERWSZYCH LAT NIE ZEZWALA SIĘ NA POSIADANIE WŁASNYCH MIOTEŁ

* * *

A więc wszystko co wydawało mi się dziwnym odstępstwem od codzienności, wszystko co ułatwiało mi życie odkąd skończyłem 7 lat to była magia ? - zastanawiał się Harry po przeczytaniu listy z wyposażeniem - No cóż może drugi list wyjaśni coś więcej.

Jak się okazało drugi list był cięższy do otworzenia ponieważ pieczęć nie chciała puścić. Harry obejrzał list dookoła nie mając pomysłu jak go otworzyć. Przy którymś razie jego palec zachaczył o wgłębienie pieczęci i poczuł ukłucie w palcu. Jak się okazało było to potrzebne do otwarcia listu, który wywołał u niego pierwsze w życiu łzy szczęścia po przeczytaniu pierwszych słów listu.

 _Drogi Synu,_

 _Jeśli czytasz ten list to znaczy, że ja oraz twój ojciec zginęliśmy a ty przeżyłeś._

 _Założę się że przeżywasz teraz najdziwniejszy dzień w swoim życiu. Nie dziwie ci się, sama długo nie mogłam uwierzyć że jestem czarodziejką._

 _Ale nie o tym miałam pisać, lecz o tym co powinieneś wiedzieć wchodząc w czarodziejski świat. Przede wszystkim zakupy zrobisz na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie. Dostaniesz się tam z ulicy Charing Cross Road wchodząc do Dziurawego Kotła, który umiejscowiony jest między sklepem z płytami a księgarnią. Jak tam będziesz poproś barmana Toma o otworzenie przejścia znajdującego się na zapleczu.(Zapamiętaj kod otwierający - przyda ci się w przyszłości). Zapewne zadajesz sobie pytanie jak masz zapłacić za zakupy, już wyjaśniam. Na końcu ulicy Pokątnej znajduje się wielki biały budynek - Bank Gringotta - jedyny bank czarodziejów, który obsługiwany jest przez Gobliny. Są to bardzo mądre i honorowe stworzenia, więc zwracaj się do nich z szacunkiem. Dzięki testamentowi masz dostęp do swojej prywatnej skrytki oraz do skrytki Rodowej - w związku z tym powinieneś dostać od nich list z informacjami o posiadanym majątku. Jeśli nie doszedł to znaczy że ktoś stara się kontrolować twoją pocztę, w takim wypadku jak najszybciej odwiedź Gringotta i porozmawiaj z Menadżerem Kont. (Ten list jest oparty na magii krwi i biorąc pod uwagę w jakim miejscu przebywasz oraz fakt że Dumbledore użył mojego poświęcenia aby zamknąć cię w tym domu, mógł on bez problemu się do ciebie dostać). Jak już się z tym uporasz proponuję ci zakupienie kufra na potrzebne rzeczy. A następnie zrobienie zakupów według listy i kupienie wszystkiego co będziesz potrzebował i chciał sobie kupić. Może nie powinnam tego pisać ale nie musisz oszczędzać bo pieniędzy masz sporo._

 _Teraz chciałabym wyjaśnić ci czemu nie ma nas przy tobie. Wszystko zaczęło się niecały rok po naszym ślubie. Została wygłoszona przepowiednia mówiąca :_

 _ **Oto nadchodzi ten który ma moc pokonania Białego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Biały Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Białego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…"**_

 _Jest to oryginalny zapis przepowiedni (tylko ty i osoby ją znające mogą go przeczytać), który usłyszeliśmy razem z twoim ojcem od mojego najlepszego przyjaciela ze szkoły Severusa Snape'a. Uwierzyliśmy mu ponieważ nigdy nie ufaliśmy Albusowi Dumbledorowi, który próbował nam wmówić, że przepowiednia dotyczyła pokonania Czarnego Pana. Co było nie do pomyślenia ponieważ był on naszym znajomym a ponadto James - twój ojciec - miał Mroczny Znak na ramieniu, ja nie miałam, lecz mimo to wierzyłam w jego poglądy i pomagałam w uzyskiwaniu określonych celów. Severus też jest śmierciożercą. Z tego co zaobserwowałam przez te 10 lat, zdołał uniknąć więzienia tylko dlatego, że zdołał przekonać Dumbledora, iż żałuje przyłączenie się do Voldemorta i zgodził się zostać szpiegiem gdyby On powrócił (jest to naprawdę dobra przykrywka bo Dublelove w większości ludzi widzi dobro, rzadko dostrzega głębsze motywy postępowania)._

 _Jako że przez cały ten czas dyrektor był u władzy, zdołał on umocnić wśród ludzi przekonanie, że Tom Marvolo Riddle jest tyranem, który torturami zmusza ludzi do posłuszeństwa. NIE MA NIC BARDZIEJ KŁAMLIWEGO OD TAKIEGO STWIERDZENIA*._

 _Ktokolwiek będzie chciał ci wmówić coś takiego to znaczy że nie ma swojego rozumu albo nie dorastał w czasie I wojny czarodziejów. Owszem przy porażce dowódca danej grupy obrywał Cruciatusem, ale zawsze było to motywujące do dalszej pracy. Jedyne sytuacje, w których można było stwierdzić że pokazywał pełnię swojego gniewu, zdarzały się gdy wykryliśmy w swoich szeregach zdrajcę. Dla nich nigdy nie mieliśmy litości._

 _Oczywiście jestem przekonana, że gdy tylko zaczniesz szkołę to dyrektor będzie chciał zrobić z ciebie wojownika światła, który nigdy się od niego nie odwróci. Będzie chciał wykorzystać fakt że przez 10 lat nie miałeś pojęcia o świecie czarodziejów i będziesz bardzo zagubiony w nowym otoczeniu. Między innymi dlatego postanowiłam wysłać do ciebie ten list, żebyś poznał całą prawdę jeśli chodzi o naszą śmierć._

 _Wyczuwam że masz przebłyski wspomnień z tamtej pamiętnej nocy i widzisz zielone zaklęcie lecące w twoją stronę z różdżki Voldemorta**. Ale zacznę od początku._

 _Tamtego dnia spotkaliśmy się z Tomem żeby porozmawiać o jego aktualnych sukcesach i celach na przyszłość. (Musisz wiedzieć że byliśmy już wtedy ukryci przed Dumbledorem pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa - zamyka ono w duszy żywego człowieka jakąś tajemnicę. Taką osobę nazywa się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Raz zdeponowanej tajemnicy nie można wyjawić, nawet pod wpływem magii (np. klątwy Imperius czy podania Veritaserum), o ile oczywiście sam Strażnik nie zdecydował się jej wyjawić. Naszym strażnikiem był Peter Pettigrew, ale oprócz niego sekret znali również Tom oraz Remus i Syriusz). Był już wieczór i właśnie kładłam Cię spać gdy James usłyszał jakieś dziwne dźwięki za drzwiami i lekkie zakłócenia magii. Krzyknął żebym zaczęła pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i uciekała razem z tobą, a sam pobiegł zatrzymać intruza. Riddle był wtedy ze mną w twoim pokoju. Usłyszałam na dole odgłosy walki i po chwili wszystko ucichło, byłam przekonana, że twojemu ojcu się udało i gdy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły byłam w szoku ujrzawszy w nich Albusa Dumbledora. Chcąc zyskać na czasie (Tom schował się po przeciwnej stronie pokoju żeby mieć dobry przegląd sytuacji) zaczęłam z nim rozmowę :_

 _\- Czego tu chcesz?_ \- krzyknęłam - _Nie oddam ci Harry'ego, zabij mnie ale jego zostaw w spokoju !_

- _Lily, ale przecież znasz przepowiednie, musimy się pozbyć Harry'ego, on będzie za dużym zagrożeniem dla świata w przyszłości_ \- odparł Dumbledore - _A teraz się odsuń albo będę musiał zabić też ciebie, a tego bym nie chciał…_

 _\- Nigdy nie pozwole Ci go zabić, Starcze_ \- powiedziałam i splunęłam mu w twarz.

Ten moment wybrał Tom żeby zaatakować Dumbledore'a zaklęciem śmierci

 _Avada Kedavra!_ \- krzyknął Tom

 _I reszta potoczyła się w zwolnionym tempie… Dyrektor uchylił się w ostatniej chwili, przed zaklęciem, które leciało prosto na ciebie, a Ja zrobiłam jedyną rzecz jaka przyszła mi wtedy do głowy żeby cię uratować, czyli rzuciłam się między ciebie a promień zaklęcia w myślach powtarzając słowa jednego z rytuałów krwi mających chronić osobę/osoby które się kocha. Zaklęcie mnie trafiło i ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętam jest odbity kawałek zaklęcia śmierci lecący w twoją stronę._

 _O tym co się stało później wiem tylko z relacji twojego ojca, który po śmierci obserwował to wszystko z góry. Ja miałam drobne problemy z przejściem na tamten świat i dlatego nie mogłam obserwować tych wydarzeń na bieżąco._

 _Zaraz po tym jak dostałeś rykoszetem, Voldemort również nim dostał i jego dusza ponownie się podzieliła, a jej fragment osiadł w najpotężniejszym człowieku w tym pomieszczeniu, czyli tobie. A to co z niego zostało uciekło poprzysięgając zemstę na Dumbledorze. Właśnie stąd masz tę bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy._

 _Dumbledore jak tylko pojął co się stało, wiedział że musi zrobić wszystko by prawda nie wyszła na jaw, zwłaszcza że ty przeżyłeś, a przepowiednia właśnie zaczęła się spełniać, wymyślił historię jakobyś uratował wszystkich od złego i potężnego czarodzieja jakim był Voldemort. Umieścił cię u mojej siostry (tak Petunia jest moją rodziną), wiedząc że najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi magii. Tym sposobem zapewnił sobie spokój na 10 lat, mając świadomość, że nie będzie nikogo kto mógłby cię poinformować o twoim dziedzictwie oraz najlepszą z możliwych osłon polegającą na mojej krwi._

 _Nie miał on prawa cię u niej umieszczać ponieważ masz 2 ojców chrzestnych. Jednym jest Syriusz Black a drugim Severus Snape. Nie wiem co dokładnie się stało po naszej śmierci i dlaczego nie mieszkasz z żadnym z nich. Wiem, że żaden z nich by nas nie zdradził._

 _Jeśli chodzi o Severusa to prawdopodobnie został zmuszony do posłuszeństwa przez Dumbledora, który wiedział że to co zrobił było "W imię większego dobra". Ale o szczegóły musisz zapytać Sev'a._

 _Wśród ludzi, którym mogliśmy ufać przed śmiercią byli Minerva McGonagall, rodzina Malfoyów, Alice i Frank Longbottom i oczywiście większość śmierciożerców - jednak w zaświatach krążą plotki że Dumbledore rzucił jakieś zaklęcie na osoby, o których wiedział że są sprzymierzeni z Tomem pozwalające im wierzyć, że celowo nasza rodzina zniszczyła Czarnego Pana, natomiast strona Dumba wierzy we wszystko co im powie. Jest możliwe że dla naszych najbliższych zrobił coś więcej ale to można zweryfikować dopiero jak się z nimi spotkasz._

 _Myślę że przekazałam ci najważniejsze rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć o tamtych czasach. Teraz czas żebym wyjaśniła ci co jest w tej paczce, która przyszła do ciebie razem z listem. Zresztą może najpierw ją otworzysz, a ja będę na bieżąco ci tłumaczyć._

Harry przerwał czytanie listu i tak jak mu radziła mama zabrał się za chwilowo zapomnianą przez niego paczkę. To co w niej zobaczył mocno go zdziwiło zwłaszcza że nie miał pojęcia czym te rzeczy są. Zerknął z powrotem do listu i odkrył, że Mama zdążyła już opisać mu każdy przedmiot :

 _Pierwszą rzeczą i najcenniejszą jest Peleryna Niewidka. Jest to magiczny płaszcz, umożliwiający bycie niewidzialnym. Ale to nie koniec właściwości tego konkretnego płaszcza. Wszystkie inne zużywają się przy częstym używaniu i są podatne na wykrywanie za pomocą różnych zaklęć. Tej natomiast nie wykryjesz żadnymi zaklęciami. Jest ona przekazywana w rodzinie Potterów z ojca na syna (nie będę się rozpisywać dlaczego tak jest ale dowiesz się tego jak poczytasz o Historii Czarodziejskiego Świata i przeglądniesz drzewa genealogiczne)._

 _Drugą rzeczą jest Dziennik Huncwotów (twój ojciec wraz z Remusem, Syriuszem i Peterem byli tak nazywani w szkole). Jest on o tyle ważny że oprócz różnych psot, z których twój ojciec był znany, zawiera również wszelakie badania dotyczące zaklęć, magii niewerbalnej, magii bezróżdżkowej, magii umysłu, magii krwii wraz z rytuałami, zaklęć, transmutacji, run i arytmetyki, animagii oraz eliksirów. Dziwisz się pewnie, że książeczka wydaje się być cieńka, nic bardziej mylnego. Wszystkie dziedziny, które wymieniłam się w niej znajdują a żeby otworzyć dany dział wystarczy wypowiedzieć hasło : "Uroczyście przysięgam, że wcale nie uczę się (i tutaj wypowiadasz dziedzinę z wyżej wymienionych)". I tak możesz to zrobić bezróżdżkowo. Żeby uchronić wiedzę zawartą w dzienniku, po skończeniu pracy musisz wypowiedzieć "Koniec nauki"._

Harry postanowił wypróbować nową wiedzę i powiedział : Uroczyście przysięgam że wcale nie uczę się magii bezróżdżkowej. Na efekt nie musiał długo czekać, otworzył książkę i na pierwszej stronie przeczytał :

 _Magia bezróżdżkowa - magia stosowana bez pomocy różdżki, bardzo trudna do opanowania w przypadku zaawansowanych zaklęć i uroków. Opiera się ona głównie na intuicji i woli czarodzieja. Możesz nie znać zaklęcia a i tak jesteś w stanie sobie poradzić. Najprościej mówiąc to magia pochodząca z twojego wnętrza._

 _Realizowana była jedynie przez najwybitniejszych czarodziejów i czarownice, z wielką wprawą i mocą magiczną jak również magia używana w przypadku niepełnoletniego czarodzieja bądź czarownicy, którzy korzystają z niej nieświadomie. Dorośli nazywają to przypadkową dziecięcą magią. Większość magicznych dzieci w chwili ukończenia 11 roku życia traci swój dar i w przyszłości nie jest w stanie się go z powrotem nauczyć, jednak zdarzają się wyjątki. Polega na skupianiu swojej woli (nie musisz znać nazwy zaklęcia) i ukierunkowaniu jej w magię. Przyklad : patrzysz na średniej wielkości kamień a w głowie wyobrażasz sobie, że jest on miękką, zieloną poduszką i gotowe._

 _Magia bezróżdżkowa jest powiązana również z magią niewerbalną._

 _MAGIA BEZRÓŻDŻKOWA JEST CAŁKOWICIE NIEWYKRYWALNA PRZEZ MINISTERSTWO MAGII._

 _Ze znanych mi współcześnie osób magię bezróżdżkową opanowali : Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore oraz moja skromna osoba James Potter, łącznie z wieloma osobami z mojej rodziny. Jednak wszelkie badania, które prowadziłem wykazały, że z całej mojej rodziny mam największy talent._

Dalszą część Harry przejrzał pobieżnie. Ale żeby potwierdzić to co przeczytał spróbował "rzucić" znalezione w książce "zaklęcia", które wyglądały z opisu tak jak te przez niego wyćwiczone i był bardzo szczęśliwy że mu się udało. Wrócił do listu. Okazało się, że przed opisem 3 przedmiotu, jego mama dopisała jeszcze jedno zdanie :

 _Synku jestem z ciebie taka dumna, że udało ci się zachować twój dar i wyćwiczyć go do tego stopnia. To tylko pokazuje że jesteś naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem._

Po przeczytaniu tego zdania Harry poczuł jak samotna łza spłynęła po jego twarzy. Ale nie przejmował się nią, tylko wrócił do czytania.

 _Trzecią i równie przydatną rzeczą jest Mapa Huncwotów. Tak to jest ten kawałek pergaminu. Po wypowiedzeniu "Uroczyście przysięgam że knuje coś niedobrego" zamienia się ona w mapę Hogwartu, która pokazuje wszystkie pomieszczenia, nawet te ukryte przed uczniami oraz wszystkie osoby przebywające na terenie zamku (nawet jeśli byłyby przebrane za kogoś innego). W wielu przypadkach ratowała twojego ojca przed sporymi kłopotami gdy płatał różne figle. Ale też pomagał wymykać się ze szkoły do miasteczka Hogsmade. Bardzo ważne jest żebyś po skończeniu jej użytkowania wypowiedział "Koniec Psot" co zabezpieczy ją przed niepowołanymi osobami. Te wszystkie rzeczy są dla nas najważniejsze, reszta majątku jest tylko dodatkiem._

 _Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której nie wspomniałam a może się okazać dla ciebie bardzo ważna. 1 września na rozpoczęciu roku, każdy nowy uczeń przechodzi przez ceremonię przydziału, która odbywa się na uczcie powitalnej i polega na wyborze idealnego domu dla każdego ucznia. Domów jest 4 : Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Twój ojciec był w Gryffindorze tak jak i ja, ale musisz wiedzieć, że tiara chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu. Wybrała Gryffindor tylko dlatego że ją o to poprosiłam, bo dzień wcześniej pokłóciłam się z Severusem i nie chciałam być w tym samym domu co on, co prawda jakiś czas później mnie przeprosił ale przydziału nie można było cofnąć. Dlatego jest możliwość że ty też będziesz postawiony przed takim wyborem - nie powiem ci który dom wybrać, posłuchaj głosu swojego serca._

 _Chciałabym być teraz z tobą, wspierać cię w każdej ciężkiej chwili, lecz nie jest mi to dane. Pamiętaj że bardzo cię kochamy i zawsze będziemy w twoim sercu. ***_

 _Kocham cię synu,_

 _Lily Potter (Evans)_

Po skończeniu listu Harry przez dłuższy czas nie mógł się uspokoić. Najpierw szlochał z tęsknoty za rodzicami, po chwili przerodziło się to w płacz szczęścia, że po tylu latach ma coś co należało do jego rodziców. Gdy już się uspokoił, stwierdził że zrobiło się późno i musi zrobić kolacje dla wujostwa. Tak, teraz trzeba się postarać i kilka dni nie nadwyrężać ich cierpliwości, a potem ubłagać żeby go zabrali do Londynu.

* * *

*Całą wiedzę Lily czerpie z opowiadań osób, które umarły po 31 października 1981 roku

**Tak Lily wiedziała czemu Severus uniknął więzienia, bądź śmierci jednak wszyscy zgodnie milczeli na temat tego co się stało z Syriuszem

*** Cały list oparty jest na zaklęciu stworzonym przez Lily, które pozwala jednorazowo osobie zmarłej pisać tak jakby wcale nie umarła, dodatkowo pozwala wyczuć emocje, które odczuwa czytający.


	2. Plany i niespodziewane spotkanie

**A/N :** Witam w kolejnym rozdziale. Dziś poznajemy część motywów Dumba i dowiadujemy się jaką rolę będzie pełnił 2 bohater opowiadania.

Zapraszam do czytania.

Standardowe zastrzeżenie : Nie jestem JK Rowling. Postacie należą do niej

 **A/N 2** : Z góry przepraszam za różnice w tytułach ale nie wiem czemu pełny tytuł się nie mieści w rubryce.

* * *

 **Rozdział II Rozpoczęcie planów i niespodziewane spotkanie**

Tymczasem Albus Dumbledore przebywał w swoim gabinecie rozmyślając nad swoimi dalszymi planami. Wiadomym było przynajmniej dla najbliższych współpracowników że Harry Potter mieszkał ze swoimi mugolskimi krewnymi ze strony matki, ponieważ chroni go tam zaklęcie nie wpuszczające nikogo ze złymi zamiarami. Jednak nikt nie zna prawdziwego powodu. A jest nim chęć wytresowania chłopca na idealnego Gryfona, który nie patrząc na konsekwencje i swoje dobro będzie chciał się poświęcić dla świata czarodziei, w którym jest sławny i uwielbiany. Teraz miał na głowie całkiem inną sprawę. Mianowicie zastanawiał się kogo wysłać na spotkanie z młodym Potterem, Minerwa McGonagall nie może ponieważ ma jakieś problemy rodzinne, Hagrid mógłby odstraszyć dziecko a tego bym nie chciał. Jedyną sensowną osobą do tego zadania będzie Severus. Z tą myślą podszedł do kominka i rzucając w niego garść proszku fiuu krzyknął Kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów. Po chwili zawołał :

\- Severusie jesteś może ?

\- Słucham dyrektorze - odparł zapytany

\- Miałbym do ciebie małą prośbę, znajdziesz chwilę ? - zapytał z dobrotliwym uśmiechem

\- Oczywiście, daj mi chwilę i zaraz u ciebie będę – odpowiedział Severus, zastanawiając się czego dyrektor chce tym razem

Po sprawdzeniu czy w pracowni wszystko jest w porządku wrócił do salonu, skąd przeniósł się do gabinetu dyrektora. Tam po standardowym odmówieniu herbaty i cytrynowych dropsów od razu zapytał o prośbę dyrektora

\- Chciałbym żebyś wyjaśnił podstawowe rzeczy na temat szkoły Harry'emu Potterowi - odpowiedział u dyrektor

\- Dlaczego ja ? I co będę z tego miał ? - spytał Severus

\- Ponieważ Minerwa nie może, a ty jesteś drugą zaraz po niej osobą, której ufam w kwestii wypełnienia tego zadania. - usłyszał odpowiedź

\- Nie mam ochoty się dzisiaj wykłócać o to, że nie mam ochoty na odwiedzenie bachora Potterów więc podaj mi adres i załatwie to tak szybko jak tylko będzie się dało. - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów

\- Wspaniale, w takim razie udaj się na Privet Drive 4. Myślę że możesz nawet zabrać go od razu na zakupy.

I tak oto następnego dnia Severus Snape stanął pod drzwiami, domu przy Privet Drive 4, myśląc że zdecydowanie wolałby być gdzie indziej.

* * *

Ostatnie dwa dni Potter spędził na rozmyślaniu tego co napisała mu matka. Wiedział że bez przeczytania jakiejś historycznej książki będzie mu ciężko zrozumieć co pisała o wojnie ale wiedział że może jej ufać. Zastanawiał się również jak zmusić wujostwo do wycieczki do Londynu. Niespodziewanie koło południa ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

\- Idź otworzyć, chłopcze - polecił wuj Vernon, zwracając się do Harry'ego

Chłopiec poszedł otworzyć i za drzwiami dziwnie wyglądającego mężczyznę średniego wzrostu, o czarnych włosach, ziemistej cerze, ubrany częściowo po mugolsku a częściowo w czarodziejskim stylu.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Harry

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Severus Snape i przyszedłem… - nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ Potter rzucił mu się na szyję i wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem - Wujek Sev…

I wtedy stało się coś czego Severus by się nie spodziewał w normalnych okolicznościach. Coś w jego umyśle ożywiło się po tym stwierdzeniu i zalała go fala wspomnień z czasów gdy Harry miał niecały roczek. Wiedziony instynktem objął chłopca i mocno przytulił. Po chwili zdołali się opanować i Snape został wciągnięty przez Harry'ego do środka. W między czasie wuj Vernon wyszedł z salonu na przedpokój i jak zobaczył jakiegoś obcego mężczyznę w swoim domu zaczął swoją tyradę :

\- Kim ty jesteś !? Po co żeś tu przylazł dziwaku !?

\- Nazywam się Severus Snape i przyszedłem tu z polecenia Albusa Dumbledora by pomóc Harry'emu w zrobieniu zakupów do szkoły i odebrać od niego zgodę na rozpoczęcie nauki, ponieważ dyrektor zdaje sobie sprawę, że mógłby on mieć problem z jej przekazaniem - odpowiedział Snape, siląc się na spokój

\- Do jakiej szkoły? On nigdzie nie pójdzie - stwierdził Vernon

\- Do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart - stwierdził bardzo spokojnie Severus, co bardziej rozzłościło wuja Harry'ego.

\- Powtarzam on nigdzie nie pójdzie, a już na pewno nie do tej szkoły dla dziwolągów - wykrzyczał

\- Ty nie masz tu nic do gadania mugolu - Snape po mału tracił cierpliwość - O witaj Petunio, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, nieprawdaż ? - powiedział gdy zobaczył ją wychylającą się zza drzwi salonu.

\- Masz rację, dawno i wolałabym cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, Tak jak mojej siostry i jej pożal się Boże głupiego męża - odpowiedziała mu Petunia a w jej głosie brzmiała nienawiść.

\- Nie będziesz obrażać w mojej obecności Lily i Jamesa, może nie był on święty ale był honorowym człowiekiem. - warknął Snape, a potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego - Weź wszystko co potrzebujesz i wychodzimy stąd, zanim stracę cierpliwość i im coś zrobię.

Potter podszedł do komórki i zabrał z niej tylko listy, Dziennik Huncwotów i Pelerynę Niewidkę, nie zauważając zaskoczonego i bardzo wściekłego spojrzenia swojego chrzestnego.

\- Jestem gotowy, Sir - powiedział Harry

\- W takim razie wychodzimy - odpowiedział ze sztucznym spokojem Severus

Odeszli kawałek od domu przy Privet Drive 4 i Sev powiedział do niego :

\- Złap się mnie mocno i nie puszczaj

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Harry

Po chwili poczuł jakby coś chciało go przecisnąć przez bardzo cienką rurkę. Gdy odzyskał grunt pod nogami i otworzył oczy, zauważył że znajdują się w całkiem innym miejscu.

\- Co to było ? - zapytał wujka

-To była aportacja - odpowiedział mu spokojnie Severus i poprowadził w stronę sporego budynku. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak mały pałac.

Weszli wprost do małego saloniku. Ściany całkowicie pokrywały książki, z których większość oprawiona była w starą, czarną lub brązową skórę; wyświechtana kanapa, stary fotel i kulawy stolik stały ściśnięte razem w kręgu mdłego światła świec, tkwiących w wiszącym z sufitu żyrandolu. Pokój sprawiał wrażenie zaniedbanego, jakby w nim nikt od dawna nie mieszkał.

\- Wybacz ten nieporządek, ale nie było mnie tutaj kilka lat - przerwał ciszę Snape - Znajdujemy się w Snape Manor. Myślę że musimy wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze skąd wiedziałeś kim jestem ? Od razu zaznaczę, że całe 10 lat żyłem w przekonaniu, że nie będziesz miał pojęcia o niczym co się wiąże z czarodziejskim światem a przede wszystkim, że będziesz znał kogokolwiek.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, zresztą zaraz temu zaradzimy - **Sprzątaj** \- powiedział Harry i nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się czysto, jakby dopiero co zostało ukończone

\- Al… co… jak ty to… ? - wyjąkał zszokowany Severus

\- Spokojnie, dojdziemy do tego. W dniu 11 urodzin oprócz listu z Hogwartu dostałem również drugi, który po otworzeniu okazało się że został stworzony przez moją mamę niedługo przed jej śmiercią oraz paczkę z bardzo ciekawą zawartością.

\- Dostałeś list od Lily ?! Mogę go zobaczyć ? - zapytał z nadzieją

\- Oczywiście, ale najpierw chciałbym wiedzieć kogo według ciebie dotyczyła przepowiednia, wygłoszona przed moim urodzeniem. I po czyjej jesteś stronie. - odrzekł Harry

\- Oczywiście, że mówi o tym, że masz pokonać Dumbledora, to że pracuje dla niego nie znaczy że zmieniłem strony, zawsze będę wierny Czarnemu Panu. Ale nie wiem czemu mam wrażenie jakbym przez cały czas miał w głowie inną wersję tego.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i podał mu list.

Severus po przeczytaniu listu siedział w szoku, a po jego twarzy płynęły łzy szczęścia i smutku. Płakał nad losem swoich przyjaciół - nawet James'a, który przez 5 lat szkoły uprzykrzał mu życie, a potem nagle wydoroślał i szczerze przeprosił za wszystko - płakał również nad losem dziecka, którym jest Harry - bo musiał dorastać bez miłości, w domu zatwardziałych mugoli. Łzy szczęścia płynęły bo wiedział, że dostał szansę od losu żeby wszystko było lepiej i żeby Albus nie zniszczył całkowicie świata czarodziejów. Niespodziewanie poczuł jak drobne ramiona chłopca otulają jego szyje w geście pociechy. Dla Severusa, po 10 latach odcinania się od ludzi, był to dziwny gest, ale nie zamierzał protestować bo czuł, że obaj z Harrym tego potrzebują.

Dopiero po 10 minutach opanowali się na tyle żeby wznowić rozmowę.

\- Widziałem w liście jakieś luki, zdradzisz mi co w nich powinno być ? - zapytał Snape

\- Cóż… te luki zawierają hasła do Dziennika Huncwotów i Mapy Huncwotów - odparł z zawadiackim uśmiechem Harry - Na razie nie chciałbym ich zdradzać, ale mogę ci pokazać jedną z części dziennika

Byłbym wdzięczny - odparł

Harry wyszeptał hasło i podał dziennik Severusowi, jednocześnie zaczynając wyjaśnienia czemu tą część mu pokazuje - Odkąd skończyłem 7 lat zaczęły przydarzać dziwne rzeczy. Po kolejnym ciężkim dniu harówki…

\- Jakiej harówki ?! - wydarł się Severus

\- Harry wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i odpowiedział mu szeptem - Odkąd byłem w stanie ustać na nogach i rozumieć polecenia byłem traktowany jak niewolnik - sprzątałem cały dom, pieliłem ogródek, przez cały czas prawie na głodowej diecie, ale to się zmieniło…

Znów nie było dane mu skończyć bo tym razem chrzestny wziął go w objęcia i szeptał, że nigdy go nie odda i znajdzie sposób żeby się nim zająć bez względu na Albusa.

\- To było dokładnie w moje 7 urodziny - wznowił opowieść Harry - Był wieczór gdy skończyłem sprzątać kuchnię i mijając lodówkę poczułem, że musi się ją dać otworzyć, a była zamknięta na kłódkę odkąd wuj Vernon mnie przyłapał na wykradaniu jedzenia. Sprawdziłem czy na pewno jest zatrzaśnięta i niestety była. Ale wtedy ciągle trzymając ją w ręce od niechcenia powiedziałem Otwórz się i zadziałało ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu. Potem udało mi się ją zamknąć ponownie. Od tego czasu gdy nikt nie widział to podczas wykonywania różnych obowiązków domowych próbowałem innych formułek, a czułem się jakby jakaś część mnie zawsze wiedziała co robić, nawet jeśli dla mnie było to dziwne. Nauczyłem się również utrzymywać ciepło jedzenia i mogłem jeść porządne posiłki nie martwiąc się czy ktoś mnie przyłapie czy nie - zakończył

\- Merlinie, gdybym tylko wiedział, gdyby nie te manipulacje Dumbledora, już dawno byś mieszkał ze mną albo z Syriuszem - wyszeptał Severus

\- A właśnie co się stało z Syrim ? Mama jakoś ogólnikowo o nim wspomniała - zapytał Harry

\- Nie wiem dokładnie. Zaraz po zamachu na waszą rodzinę wybuchł chaos. Jedni chowali się przed ministerstwem a tych co udało się złapać najczęściej zsyłano bezpośrednio do Azkabanu - wystarczyło nawet podejrzenie o współpracę z Voldemortem - inni świętowali albo wciąż opłakiwali swoich bliskich. To co w tej sprawie wiem usłyszałem od aurorów, którzy przybyli na miejsce zbrodni. Bo widzisz dzień po zamachu Syriusz dowiedziawszy się, że Lily i James nie żyją wpadł w szał i wybiegł ze swojego mieszkania. Nikt oprócz Remusa nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. On poszedł szukać Petera Pettigrew czyli głównego strażnika tajemnicy. Podobno gdy go znalazł, to go zabił, a razem z nim 13 mugoli. Po Peterze został wtedy podobno tylko palec.

\- Ale czemu nikt nic nie zrobił żeby go stamtąd wyciągnąć ? Czemu Remus siedział bezczynnie ? - dopytywał Harry

\- Widzisz, tak jak ci pisała mama, tylko 4 osoby znały miejsce ich pobytu. Remus i Syriusz byli tylko zwolennikami Toma, bez znaku, jednak Peter był śmierciożercą. Można powiedzieć że miał wtedy więcej zaufania niż oni. Jednak to inna sprawa. Remus nie mógł wnioskować o proces dla Syriusza ponieważ w ministerstwie jest traktowany jak zwierzę.

\- Jak to jako zwierzę ? - nie dowierzał Potter

\- Ehh… to nie ja ci powinienem o tym mówić, no ale bez tego nie zrozumiesz. Chodzi o to że Lupin jest Wilkołakiem. Wilkołak to istota magiczna występująca na całym świecie. Można było się w niego zmienić wyłącznie na skutek ugryzienia przez jednego z nich lub urodzenia się wilkołakiem. Nie znaleziono jeszcze na to lekarstwa, ale ostatnio, musze przyznać że poczyniłem pewne odkrycia w dziedzinie eliksirów i udało mi się uwarzyć eliksir, który zmniejszył skutki uboczne przemiany tzw. Wywar Tojadowy. Bez tego wywaru wilkołaki raz w miesiącu, przy pełni księżyca zamieniają się w krwiożerczą bestię. Jako jedne z nielicznych zwierząt, wilkołaki atakują wyłącznie ludzi, nie atakują innych zwierząt, natomiast przez pozostałe dni w miesiącu są całkowicie niegroźne, czego ministerstwo nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Armia wilkołaków popierała Voldemorta w Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów - więc jak widzisz nie miał możliwości nic zrobić, nawet pomijając ustawę przeciw wilkołakom, która weszła w życie niecały miesiąc po skończeniu wojny.

\- A ty czemu nic nie zrobiłeś ? - zapytał Harry

\- Po pierwsze ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia kto był strażnikiem tajemnicy, po drugie mam mroczny znak i tylko dzięki Albusowi siedzę teraz tutaj z tobą a nie w Azkabanie, a po trzecie wydaje mi się, że przez 10 lat miałem zmodyfikowaną pamięć i pamiętałem tylko podłe zachowanie Syriusza i reszty wobec mnie w szkole. Gdybym z tymi wspomnieniami, które mam teraz cofnął się w czasie to znalazłbym sposób żeby umożliwić mu proces. - Odpowiedział Severus

\- Czyli wszystko wskazuje na to, że Dumbledore zabezpieczył się z każdej strony i gdyby nie list mojej mamy zrobiłby ze mnie nieświadomego pionka, który z każdą rzeczą leciałby do niego - sarknął Harry - zresztą ja też odniosłem dziwne wrażenie po przeczytaniu listu, że coś się zmieniło w moim myśleniu i myślę że to między innymi dzięki temu byłem w stanie cię rozpoznać, ale też po zapachu

\- Cóż, jest to dość prawdopodobne i raczej się nie pomylę jeśli powiem że Albus zaczął zaklęcie zapomnienia od ciebie opierając je na fakcie iż nikt nie powie ci prawdy do końca życia, ale teraz jak już znasz prawdę to każda osoba, którą rozpoznasz dostanie z powrotem swoje wspomnienia. W każdym razie nie ma co nad tym rozmyślać w tej chwili, ważne że znasz prawdę - odparł Snape - Może w końcu opowiem coś o sobie ?

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale - stwierdził Harry unosząc kącik ust w imitacji uśmiechu

\- Ty się tu nie wymądrzaj, mieliśmy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia - powiedział rozbawiony Severus - Jestem czarodziejem półkrwi nauczycielem eliksirów, oraz opiekunem Slytherinu w Hogwarcie. Moja matka Elieen Prince była czarodziejką, natomiast ojciec Tobiasz Snape był mugolem. Od końca wojny jestem uważany za szpiega w szeregach Voldemorta dzięki wersji historii stworzonej przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, jak również jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Ale o tym opowiem ci gdy będzie wymagała tego sytuacja. Mam również jeszcze jednego chrześniaka, syna Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfoy z domu Black, Draco.

Harry'emu nagle zaburczało w brzuchu.

\- Wielkie nieba, już tak późno ? - Severus zerknął na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę 19. Zaraz zorganizuje jakieś jedzenie. Micky! - zawołał Snape

\- Panicz Severus, co Micky może dla panicza zrobić ? - zapytał

\- Przynieś mi i Harry'emu jakieś jedzenie oraz herbatę i gorącą czekoladę do picia - wydał polecenie

\- Oczywiście Mistrzu, Micky zaraz przyniesie - odparł skrzat

Nie musieli długo czekać aż pojawi się coś do zjedzenia. Dopiero wtedy Harry odważył się zadać pytanie : Co to było za stworzenie ?

\- To był mój zaprzyjaźniony skrzat domowy z Hogwartu - Odparł Severus

\- Ehh, czeka mnie dużo roboty do końca wakacji. Aaa… - stłumił ziewnięcie Harry - Pozwolisz, że się położę spać ? Mam chyba dość wrażeń na jeden dzień.

\- Oczywiście, chodź znajdziemy jakiś pokój zdatny do użytku - zgodził się Snape

Wyszli na korytarz i stamtąd weszli w drugie drzwi po lewej stronie. Severus rozpalił światło i Harry'emu ukazał się pokój urządzony dość prosto bez zbędnego przepychu. Na prawo od drzwi stała dwudrzwiowa szafa, po drugiej stronie pokoju znajdowało się okno z dużym parapetem, przy którym stało duże biurko a zaraz obok regał na książki, częściowo wypełniony. Na lewo od drzwi znajdowało się sporej wielkości łóżko. Ściany pomalowane były na ciemnozielony z delikatnymi srebrnymi wstawkami.

\- Gdyby coś się działo w nocy, nie wahaj się do mnie przyjść, mój pokój jest naprzeciwko - poinformował Harry'ego Severus

\- Dobrze, dobranoc wujku - powiedział

\- Dobranoc Harry - usłyszał cichą odpowiedź i został sam w pokoju.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, rozebrał się do bokserek i ułożywszy się wygodnie w łóżku, odpłynął w krainę Morfeusza.

* * *

Jutro wizyta na Pokątnej i liczne niespodzianki. Zapraszam do komentowania.


End file.
